


In the Studio. Zico

by Butterfly_dreams45



Category: Block B, Zico - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, In the studio, Light Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_dreams45/pseuds/Butterfly_dreams45





	In the Studio. Zico

On your knees in the middle of his studio with your lips wrapped around his dick, he groans at the suction as you pull back grip tight on the base of his shaft as your tongue flattens against him going back down, you deep throat him with a moan swallowing down the head of his penis making him moan and twitch in your mouth and that's the sign to pull back and start your hand job, stroking him fast as you look up at him with hooded eyes you bite your lower lip "Are you going to cum for me daddy? I want feel your hot cum shoot on me." you say as a moan stroking even faster making your breasts jiggle.

He looks down at you and moans in satisfaction at the image in front of him, and just as he is about to cum he grabbed a fistful of your hair pulling your head back making you moan at the pleasurable pain shooting straight to your dripping core as he shot his cum on your chest and chin.

He looked at you with pure lust as he wiped the cum from your chin that was dripping onto your breast and pushed it into your mouth, you sucked his thumb while milking his erection of every last drop of cum making him throw his head back and groan. "Mmm, such a good girl." he moaned bringing you to your feet, "Good girls get rewards." he said as he led you to his desk. "Now sit down and open wide." He bent down in front of you biting at the tender skin of your inner thigh, moaning at the sensation spreading through your body straight to your core.

He bit the skin right above your clit making your body twitch and with that he sucked your clit in to his mouth grazing it with his teeth, a scream like moan ripped through you as your hips bucked up, he continued to suck your clit while flicking his tongue over it, he started thrusting two fingers into you curling every time he pulled back and twisting every time he pushed in making your head go foggy with pure pleasure.

"OH FUCK DADDY!" you moan out gripping onto the desk with one hand and the other tangled in his hair pulling him closer to you, he moaned on your clit sending a vibration straight up through you sending you over the edge, your body shaking at the orgasm as he continues to thrust his fingers and suck your clit to prolong your high.

Finally down from your high breathing heavily, he gets up licking his lips as he come toward you grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of your head pulling your head back your mouth slacked open as you look at him he flicked his tongue in your mouth biting your lower lip he smashed his lips onto yours, the kiss was so hungry, needy and lust filled you couldn't but moan into it.

He pulled away from the kiss to your ear biting your earlobe, whispering "Mhm, What a sweet tasting baby girl." his breath hot on your already burning skin.He lifts you off the desk and turn you around to lie on it, he pulls your arms behind your back holding them there securely as he slams into you, a scream rips through your vocal chords as he picks up the pace thrusting hard and fast finding your gspot almost immediately grunting at how tight you are around him.

"Fuck Daddy..Oh...Aah" you try to form words but they have completely escaped you he slaps your ass making you buck your hips into his thrusts, he lets go of your arm and pulls you up with his hand around your throat choking you as his other hand rubbed your clit fast, your body jerked at the pleasure squirming in his grasp, he kissed the side of your neck biting down on your shoulder as you scream his name, "That a good scream for daddy, let me hear your beautiful voice as you cum all over my dick." he said sucking the skin under your ear as you came so hard your squirted your cum out all over with a scream of pure ecstasy.

Falling over onto his desk your body trembling from your intense orgasm he picks you up a laid you down in his desk with your legs over his shoulder he thrusts into you hard and fast his hand gripping your breast slapping it hard making sure to leave a mark as he picks up his pace, your body still sensitive from your orgasm you moan as you feel it creeping up again, your walls tighten around his member, his one hand rubbing your clit the other around your neck choking you again, knowing he wont last long.

"Cum for daddy, let me feel quake and shake for me." he grunts out as he nears his own high, you moan out one final time as your back arches off the desk making him go deeper as your walls tighten around him and with that both your orgasms hit you hard as he shot his hot cum into you, you squirt your cum out all over his shaft, slowing down his thrusts as he wants to make your orgasms last for as long as possible.

Finally pulling out of you your legs are lame, he helps to the couch where you put your panties back on and his t-shirt lying down next him he pulls you into his embrace and kisses you long and slow this time. It always amazed you how he could go from rough and tough to sweet and sensitive in a split second, but that's why your fell for him in the first place.


End file.
